Lucky Gulch
by SarashiSama
Summary: Lucky Star meets Red Vs Blue,LS girls are kinda OOC,red and blue command call in support from their sitama divison,pairings KonataKagami YutakaMinami and possible TsukasaCabboose rated T for adult language Now with info chapter
1. Lucky Gulch Info

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUCKY GULCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Lucky Star meets Red VS. Blue)

(AN:i gave the Lucky Star girls less bulky spartan armor [aka female suit] w/ gold trim for the leaders, and no helmets,

just formfittingcompact headset like things. also evryone has translators in their helmets/headsets that can be turned off

for private conversations.)

-=pairings:Konata X Kagami(dating from start) Yutaka X Minami (also dating from start) Possible Tuskasa X Cabboose=-

Red team ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````Blue team

Kuroi(Sitama's Red leader)- Red female leader suit ```````Yui(Sitama's Blue leader) blue female leader suit

Miyuki(Red team medic)-pink female suit ````````````````````Konata-Royal blue female suit

Patty-yellow female suit`````````````````````````````````````````````Kagami-light purple female suit

Hiyori-Maroon female suit``````````````````````````````````````````Tsukasa-light purple female suit

Misao-Red female suit`````````````````````````````````````````````````Minami-green female suit

Ayano-orange female suit```````````````````````````````````````````Yutaka(Blue teame medic)-light blue female suit

Sarge(Blood Gulch Red leader)Red spartan armor Church(Blood Gulch Blue leader)light blue Spartan armor

Simmons-maroon spartan armor Tucker-blue green spartan armor

Griff-orange spartan armor Tex-black spartan armor

Donut-pink spartan armor Cabboose-blue spartan armor

Other "Bad" Guys

Doc/O'mally-purple spartan armor

Lopez-brown spartan armor

Akria-black female suit

Minoru-Brown spartan armor(w/ headset instead of helmet)

blue team pairings:Konata X Kagami(dating from start) Yutaka X Minami (also dating from start) Possible Tuskasa X Cabboose


	2. Ch1 Meet the blue team, Sitama division

**Disclaimer:I do not own Lucky Star nor Red Vs. Blue**

"talking"

'thinking'

**"O'mally"**

"[computer]"

**~~~~Ch. 1 Meet the Blue Team, Sitama division ~~~~**

"Ok, now that everyone is here we can get down to business." Stated Church, leader of the blue team, Blood Gulch division.  
"I've been told by blue command that we are going to be getting 6 new team mates and th..." Church couldn't even finish  
his sentence before the barrage of questions commenced.

"Where are they? Are they invisible? will they be my friends?" Asked Caboose exitedly

"Are there any girls? if so how old are they? Please tell me theres twins" Tucker said, being his normal pervertedself

"Will they be idiots like the rest of you?" Tex asked, looking annoyed

"One at a time, one at a time." Church yelled, not able to keep up with the speed of questioning.  
"Ok, first Caboose, obviously there not here yet, no there there not invisible, and i dont know if they'll be your  
friends. Tucker, I have no fucking idea about anything you asked. And Tex, try not to be a bitch when they get here."

Church found himself face-down in the dirt a second later, with a boot on the back of his head.

"What did you say?" Tex said as more of a threat than a question

"Nuffing..." said Church, words muffled by the dirt. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his armor."...you psycotic bitch."he added under his breath,unfortunatly Tex heard him and delivered a clean snap kick to his groin.  
After 5 minutes of holding his nuts and rolling around, Church continued informing them of the soon to arive team mates."Anyway back to the new team mates, all I was told was that the're from our Japanese division and that they'll be here anywhere from 2 hours to a week." Church said,in falsetto

At that moment they all thought the same thing,'this is gonna be interesting'...well all but Caboose who was thinking about pudding

**~~~(scene change)~~~**

A pelican, modified for space travel, headed to Blood Gulch. 4 of its 6 passengers were assleep, the other 2 welcomed  
the alone tome

Konata and Kagami broke their kiss. "This is gonna suck, Its hard enough to keep it a secret form the others, but now 4  
new people and a new base, we'll need to find a new secret spot." said Kagami a little concerned.

"Maybe now is the time to tell everybody?" Konata asked slightly hopefuly.

Konata wanted nothing more than to tell everyone they were dating, but Kagami is the most important person  
in Konata's life, so if Kagami wanted to wait, Konata would wait.

"I..I don't know if I'm ready to tell them." Kagami said, feeling kind of unsure."sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I can wait as long as you need." Konata said as she smiled reassuingly."as long as I get all the  
lovin' I want when we're alone" she added, now grinning like a pervert.

Kagami groaned. "you know, you relly can be pretty perverted," then she smiled, "but, ok deal."

[now beginning decent into Blood Gulch outpost 1, please fasten you safty harnesses and remain seated until arrival has been anounced] the ships computer told them.

"Well, looks like our new life is about to begin." Konata said happily, but with a hint of disappointment

The ship hit some turbulence, which woke the sleeping passengers, but otherwise it was a pretty uneventful landing.

The pelican touched ground, [you are now free to move about the ship] the computer chirped.

"Yosh! Time to meet our new team and see the new base." shouted the energetic leader.

**~~~(scene change)~~~**

As the pelican touched down, Caboose was the first to see it.

"Guys, guys, a big metal bird landed next to the base, I'm gonna see if it will be my friend" he shouted

"Caboose, your an idiot, that's not a bird, its a Pelican" Tucker corrected him."Dumb ass" said an annoyed Tex and Church  
"...what the hell is the SOS brigade?" Church said as he noticed that sure enough spray painted on the side of the  
pelican was 'SOS brigade' and oddly enough, it was in English.

"That's in English, Church, you said they were from Japan." Tucker said in confusion

"they are, that must be for our benefit, though i dint know what it means." Church admitted

Suddenly the pelican opened."ハロー仲間青チーム (Hello fellow blue teammates)" Shouted a tall,overly hyper woman in blue  
armor w/ gold trim.

"Hang on, everyone, your helmets have a translator option, set it for Japanese to English." Church told them.

Oddly enough, thats exactly what the tall energetic woman was telling her team to do as well.

After the translators were dealt with, it was time for introductions. All of the new blue team stood in a line:the tall,  
energetic woman; A short red haired girl that was so cute you could kick her; A tall green haired girl; A girl with short  
light purple hair; the short girl with ankle length blue hair, Konata; and the light purple-haired,twin pigtailwearing Kagami

The Japanese blue team leader handed Church a slip paper with their names writen in English.

Church began to introduce them.

"Ok, so this is Yui,their Blue Leader..." He said, pointing at the tall energetic leader, then he gestured at the short  
red head and the tall green haired girl"...the short one is Yutaka, the medic and her bodyguard, Minami, is the tall one  
next to her..." looking at the long, blue haired Konata. "... this is Konata..." and finally Church pointed at the  
girl with short light purple hair and then at Kagami."...the're names are Tsukasa and Kagami respectivly" he paused for  
a breath."and yes Tucker, they are twins."'3..2..1' thought Church, somewhat anoyed.

"...THANK YOU GOD!!!" Tucker Shouted

",,,anyway..." Church said looking at the Japanese blue team." I'm church, the current leader, so just look for my  
light blue armor if you need somthing from me;the one in the blue green armor is Tucker, he's a pervert so be careful  
around him;the one in the blue armor is Caboose,i think his brother hit him in the head with a brick when he was a baby,  
so you can't relly count on him for anything; and the one in the black armor is Tex, if she acts like a bitch to you  
dont worry, thats how she treats everyone." he sighed,finally done with introductions."well thats about it,the other team  
rarely dose anything so i guess u can just do what ever."

"Sounds good, lets go Kagami~n." Konata said, grabbing kagami's hand and running off to find a new secret spot.

"Come on Yutaka,lets go find some umm...healing herbs..." said Minami blushing secretly planing to find their own  
secret make out spot.

"Ok." said yutaka, also blushing. the pair left to find the "Hrebs"

Caboose went up to Tsukasa. "will you be my friend?"

"umm...sure why not" Tsukasa said,a little nervous

"Yay, let me show you Tucker's rock, we're not supposed to go near it but i do anyway." Caboose said

"umm...ok." said Tsukasa, going along with her new friend

Yui looked around,noticing evryone was gone, she went inside to take a nap.

**~~~~~~end Chapter~~~~~~~**


	3. Ch 2 red team just got lucky

**AN: sorry for the long w8, so as a reward i give you 2 NEW CHAPTERS AT ONCE!!!!!!!!.........srry I'm a little exited**

* * *

Disclaimer:see Ch 1

"talking"

'thinking'

**"O'mally"**

"[computer]"

~~Ch. 2 Red team just got "lucky"~~

Sarge calmly addressed his loyal team."Pay attention morons, Simmons brought news from red command to my attention."

"What,did he earn his ass kissing badge?" Griff said sarcastically

"Shaddup numb-nut" Sarge commanded. "Anyway, according to Simmons we will be receiving 6 new members to our team, yes 6  
strapping young men that can really stick it to those dirty blues and m-""Sir..." Simmons interrupted sarges rant,  
"Actually Sir, the new members are all girls..."

"Aww Dammit, Griff, this is all your fault." Sarge said, passing blame

"Me?" Griff asked, now irritated,"What did i do?"

No one payed any attention to him...or the 6 girls in red team armor steping  
out of the teleporter.

"When will they get here?" asked Donut

"Guys..."said Griff, trying to get their attition.

"They wil be here in..." Sarge trailed off.

"Guys." Griff said a little louder.

He turned to Simmons and whispered."uhh, When did command say they were gonna be here."

"Guys!" Griff said, now almost yelling.

"WHAT?!" Sarge snapped.

"...look." Griff said remaining calm, pointing behind Sarge.

"what?"

Sarge turned around and 6 unknown girls were standing there, one in red armor with gold trim, one in plain red armir, one in plain orange  
armor, one in plain pink armor, one in plain yellow armor, and one in plain maroon armor.

"Great Fudahs noodle! We're being attacked by the Chinese, initiate plan Omega Delta!" Sarge spun around and shot Griff.

"Mother Fuck-OW, I'm glad I secretly replaced Sarges ammo with rubber buck-shot." Griff smiled proudly.

"Me too," Sarge said."That means i can do this without becoming a team killing fucktard." he then proceeded to unload  
the rest of the buck-shot into Griff.

"Allow me to introduce us, I'm Patty, the one in the red and gold armor is our leader, Kuroi,the one in red armor is Misao,  
her friend Ayano is in the orange armor, Miyuki, the medic, is in the pink armor, and Hiyori, our recon officer, in the maroon armor...oh and  
make sure to keep Misao and Kuroi away from any alcohol, and if they do get drunk and into the armory, start running and dont stop...ever."

The original Reds just chuckled

"...I'm not joking..."

They stared at her, somewhat terrified

"Anyway,We came through the teleporter about 10 mins ago, by the way you may want to use your translators, I'm the only one that speaks  
English." said Patty. "(You guys too, use your translators, they only speak English)." she told her team.

"Well, I guess I'll introduce our team," Simmons started,"Our leader, Sarge, is in the red armor, I'm Simmons, Sarges right hand man-"

"A.K.A. the team kiss-ass." Griff interrupted

"Fuck you, anyway, that's Griff, the team jackass, and finaly,in the pink armor-" Simmons was interrupted yet again

"IT'S LIGHT RED!!!!" Donut fumed

"Ugh, As I was saying, in the PINK armor is Donut," Simmons stressed the word pink."if you need anything, just ask me or, if you can't find me, Sarge...Oh, and the other team rarely dose anything, I think its kinda a live and let live thing, so just keep an eye out and find something to do."

The new girls went to find somthing to do.

"I'll find a place to do some recon." Hiyori said as she walked towards the cliff she spoted.

"Ooooooh, Aya-chan, lets go drive that thing," Misao said pointing at the Warthog.

"Oh no, Kusakabe-san Minegishi-san, I don't think that's a good idea." Myuki fussed, following Misao and Ayano

"...I'm board...got any beer?"

"NO!"shouted The other Reds, afraid to see if Patty was telling the truth

```````````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~~~````````````````````````````````````````````


	4. Ch3 Evil in the cave

Disclaimer:see Ch 1

"talking"

'thinking'

**"O'mally"**

"[computer]"

~~~~~Chapter 3: Evil in the Cave~~~~~

"...and there, its done, I'll call you Lopez" Minoru, a brown haired boy with a nack for machines, finally finished  
his latest invention, a robotic drone with a costom AI.

"Gracias Padre." Lopez said.

"Whoops, Wrong language program" Minoru said as he accessed Lopez's interface."There, that should do it."

"Thank you Father." Lopez said again, now in English

"Ah, This is the life, on my own, building things, away from that psychopath Akira, I'm finally happy."

Suddenly someone appered in the middle of the cave.

"What was th..."Minoru froze."...FUCK!!!"

~~~(scene change)~~~

Akira, a short haired mercenary, sat next to her new partner codename Doc, but when his evil AI took control he was known as O'mally.

"Thank you for joining us this evening, your orders are as follows," stated the head director of the mercenary project, rival to the  
Freelancer project, "You are to infiltrate and secure Blood Gulch outposts 1 and 2, seen here on the monitor."

Doc raised his hand,"Why do we need Blood Gulch, I mean its a box canyon in the middle of nowhere with no natural resources or  
any tactical value whatsoever."

The Director started to get a little irritated,"We have gathered Intel that a member of the Freelancer project has joined one of the groups  
currently occupying Blood Gulch, we can't let them get away with this."

"But why, its still just a useless box canyon in the middle of nowhere?" Akira asked, now joining the argument.

By now the Director was on the verge of completely pissed."Because I said so, and just for the back talk, you and Doc can take this mission on by yourself."

**"I'm going to kill you, and if i didn't need his body, I would kill Doc to." **said O'mally, after taking control of Doc.

~~~(scene Change)~~~

Akira and Doc sat in a modified, self-guided pelican, on their way to Blood Gulch.

"According to the briefing computer, there is a brilliant robotics engineer living in a remote cave in Blood Gulch...oh and we'll be ariving in Blood  
Gulch in about 10 mins." Doc informed Akira

"That's really interesting." Akira said sarcastically, not really paying attention.

"It also said that the Director wants you to scout out the cave first."

"WHAT!!" she yelled, now paying attention.

"He wants you to secure the cave, I can't 'cause I'm the medic...and a pacifist." Doc clarified

"Your the thing that babies suck on?" asked Akira, confused.

"Not a pedophile, a pacifist."

Akira was wide eyed," I was thinking of a pacifier...you have some issues."

There was an awkward silence

"[We are now stationary above Blood Gulch, You are now free to use the transporters]" the computer chimed.

Akira sighed,"Lets get this over with."

She stood on the transporter and was warped into a dimly lit cave.

She heard some one speak

"...away from that psychopath Akira, I'm finally happy."

'Oh shit, don't tell me that's who i think it is' Akira thought

"What was th..."the person froze."...FUCK!!!"

"Fuck, it is you, my old bitch boy, Minoru." Akira bitterly smiled

"NOOOOO, I finally escaped from you and the Mercenary project," Minoru fumed,"Why are you here, I'm not going back."

"My new partner, Doc, and I are here on orders to secure this canyon, we were also told to get you to help us, I hated  
the idea before but now I absolutely despise it," Akira decided to cut her rant short,"Well your helping us now."

"No"

"What?"

"I said 'No', I escaped your abuse and I'm not going back now." Minoru was absolutely not going to help

"Fine, ill just have my partner convince you." She smiled evily while pulling out a portable radio. "Doc, its all clear."

Suddenly a new person appeared in the cave.

"Meet Doc," Akira the bashed Doc on the back of the head, knocking him out,"Now meet his AI, O'mally."

**"Finally, I'm in control again, free to plan blood-filled, merderous rampages and-" **O'mally stopped.**"Hey, who's the nerd?"**

"He's the robotics expert the computer told us about, he refuses to help us, i want you to convince him." Akira said sweetly

**"Alright,"**O'mally said turning towards Minoru, who looked like he was about to shit himself,**" Here's how this is going to work.  
****you help us of your own free will, or I steal your body and make you."**

Minoru thought about it,"No"

**"Ok"**O'mally suddenly jumped in to Minoru's body,**"You gonna help us?"**

"No!"

O'mally made Minoru punch himself,**"how bout now"**

"No!"

Suddenly Minoru/O'mally rammed his head in to the cave wall,**"How bout now?"**

"No!"

O'mally pointed his gun at the humanoid machine,**"Help us or I'll destroy that robot"**

"NO! DON'T! I...I...-sigh- fine I'll help you." Minoru said defeated

**"Good."**O'mally said as he jumped back into Doc, Who had just regained consciousness

"By the way, whats that thing in the corner?" Doc asked

Minoru perked up,"Oh, that's my latest invention, a robotic soldier with a custom AI, I call him Lopez"

"You called me, Father?" Asked Lopez

"A robotic soldier, I like it" Akira said evilly.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~~~```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````


End file.
